Affair with bad luck
by The Gentleman Dave
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx's relationship is ok, but what happens when Kid Flash meets an attractive thief? [I do not Own Teen Titans]
1. Sexy first impression

-Ding- the elevator doors opened, and out through the doors walked Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Hey, what's up" Cyborg high-fived Kid Flash and shook Jinx's hand.

"How's everybody been?" Kid Flash asked the rest of the Teen Titans who were sitting on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Oh, hello my friends" Starfire greeted Kid Flash and Jinx by hovering in front of them.

"Can't you guys say 'hi'?" Jinx asked the three remaining Titans on the sofa. Kid Flash jumped over the sofa and sat between Beast Boy and Robin, who were playing a video game on the TV.

"Can I join in?" Kid Flash asked the second he picked up the control and began playing before receiving an answer. Jinx sat next to Raven, who was reading a book and didn't even lift her eyes from the book.

"So what you guys here for?" Cyborg asked while sitting between Jinx and Robin.

"Yes, why brings the Kid of Flash, and Jinx here to our home?" Starfire asks with Cyborg.

"We need a place to stay for a little bit" Kid Flash answers while still playing the videogame.

"If that is ok with you" Jinx added.

"Of course it is ok, every friend of ours is welcome to stay in our home" Starfire says with a perky tone.

"Sure" Robin quickly said too into the game.

"Awesome" Kid Flash said.

Later that night, while everyone in Titan's Tower were asleep, a young girl with black hair with brown highlights, black baggy pants, a short black shirt, an eye mask, and a black backpack, snuck into the tower from the roof and landed in the living room. All the lights were off, and all the titans were fast asleep.

"Perrrrfect" The girl purred as she walked around the room. She then walked into the hallway and started scanning rooms as she passed. She heard breathing from every bedroom.

"Terra, Terra, don't leave" Beast Boy whimpered in his sleep as the young girl in black past his bedroom. She then entered a room when she noticed the room didn't have a heart beat in it; she walked into the room after the door slid open.

The young girl laughed with joy when she scanned the room of evidence, which contained items from different crimes the Titans faced. The girl took out a bag from her backpack and started to drop the items into the bag.

"Sorry, but stores usually close after seven" Kid Flash was found leaning against the wall beside the doorway. The girl quickly turned around and lashed out a whip that nearly struck Kid Flash who ducked in time.

"Kid Flash; am I right?" The girl guessed his name as she swung a short length of her whip behind her imitating a cat.

"And you must be Catgirl" Kid Flash guessed while standing up straight.

"Correct" the girl replied. Catgirl lashed out her whip again, but Kid Flash sprinted and grabbed her from behind.

"Not so tight" Catgirl purred. Kid Flash shivered as the purr send chills up his spine. Catgirl released herself and kicked Kid Flash onto the ground, then she pounced and pinned him to the floor.

"Do you usually do this to a guy, or am I special?" Kid Flash joked. Catgirl laughed.

"I guess you're just lucky," Catgirl purred to Kid Flash's ear. She licked his ear which send another chill through his body, "Sorry, baby, but I have to go."

Catgirl stood up and picked up her backpack, and her bag. As she walks toward the door, Kid Flash, still on the floor, notices her pants her baggy except her thigh region. After she walked out the door, Kid Flash blacked out.


	2. Alone with the Cat

The following morning, the rest of the Titans found Kid Flash out cold on the floor in the evidence room, and also noticed most of the items in the room gone.

"I already told you; I can't remember, it was dark, and I was tired" Kid Flash lied to Robin about the incident. Robin glared at him for about three seconds.

"Who ever broke in, found a way to shut down our defense system" Cyborg said while checking the computer.

"Maybe it was Control Freak" Beast Boy called out.

"He usually pops in through the TV" Raven said while sitting on the sofa to continue reading the book from yesterday.

"Overload?" Beast Boy guessed.

"The computer would have found an electrical disruption" Cyborg said still checking the computer.

"Cinderblock?" Beast Boy guessed again. Everyone just looked at Beast Boy in reply of the 'Cinderblock' guess. Soon the alarm went off, and the tower emitted red light.

"Trouble; Steel city needs help, a lot of help" Cyborg stepped away from the computer after receiving the message.

"What about our friends- the Titans East?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"They're on a mission in China" Cyborg answered.

"Then let's get going" Robin demanded while walking towards the elevator. The rest of the titans followed him.

"You stay here, incase the thief comes back" Robin ordered as soon as Kid Flash got up from his seat.

"It's only for a little while" Jinx said before kissing Kid Flash on the cheek. The Titans walked into the elevator, the doors slid close, and they left to Steel city.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kid Flash asked in boredom right before quickly picking up a bag of chips, sat on the sofa, and started flipping through channels.

"Man, am I bored" Kid Flash yawned after flipping through fifty channels.

"Maybe I can change that" Catgirl appeared sitting next to Kid Flash and causing him to jump.

"Aren't you suppose to be robbing a pet store or something?" Kid Flash joked still upset about last night.

"You're still upset because I had to leave?" Catgirl asked while moving closer to him.

"Actually, I'm upset because I didn't have time to cuff you earlier" Kid Flash said while handcuffing Catgirl.

"I'm not your average girl" Catgirl purred while slipping through the handcuffs.

"Ok, jokes over" Kid Flash said while grabbing Catgirl's wrist and started pulling her towards the elevator.

"I not going to jail" Catgirl demanded, she round-kicked Kid Flash and send him flying near the sofa. She lashed out her whip and began lashing it at Kid Flash, but he sprinted around the room dodging every lash, until he was caught and whip lashed onto the sofa. Catgirl pounced on top of him.

"Why are you here?" Kid Flash said annoyed.

"I'm just here for you, is that a crime?" Catgirl replied.

"I'm not going to let you win" Kid Flash said not trying to get up.

"Here's how it goes: I'm going to stop stealing as long as I can see you, and I won't be arrested, you can't arrest me anyway" Catgirl explained to Kid Flash as she lowered her head so close to his face.

"And why would I agree to that?" Kid Flash asked. Catgirl just kissed his lips for an answered. He tasted her cherry flavored lips for about three seconds. When she lifted her head, Kid Flash just laid there with nothing to say. –_Beep Beep_- Kid Flash placed his communicator against Catgirl's face so Robin, who was calling, could only see Kid Flash.

"What's up, Robin?" Kid Flash answered the call.

"We're on an investigation, it seems like the criminal was seen in a city west of Gotham, so we will be passing by to pick up a few stuff, and we will be on our way" Robin explained.

"No problem, see you when you get here" Kid Flash ended the call.

"That gives us time" Catgirl said, lowering her head again.

"No deal, can't trust a cat" Kid Flash held Catgirl's head up.

"Fine," Catgirl said, while getting up and walking towards the elevator, "I'll be back, by then you will have your mind made up."

Kid Flash watch as she entered the elevator, and she blew him a kiss right before the doors closed. Kid Flash then laid there thinking to himself.


	3. A whole night's thought

Later that night, Kid Flash spend most of his time sitting in the sofa, staring at a blank screen, thinking to himself. He thought about what Catgirl said - _I'll be back, by then you will have your mind made up. _He laid back and stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes until the Titans got back.

"Watch ya been doing?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped on the sofa next to Kid Flash.

"Nothing" Kid Flash said in a bored tone. Beast Boy looked at him puzzled.

"Did the thief come back?" Robin asked as he past the sofa before heading towards the hallway.

"No" Kid Flash said with the same tone, and a dead look; and with that Robin headed for his room to restock on weapons and supplies. Beast Boy got up and went to his room to stock up, so did Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven.

"How was your time?" Jinx said with a peck on the cheek as she sat next to Kid Flash with her legs up.

"It was boring" Kid Flash clearly said still looking at the blank screen.

"What's wrong" Jinx asked nudging her head to look into Kid Flash's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, babe" Kid Flash turned his head to look at Jinx and changed his tone. Jinx noticed Kid Flash hesitated to say 'babe'.

"Well we have to leave immediately, so I will be back tomorrow, ok?" Jinx said with a faint smile.

"Sure, and I will be waiting" Kid Flash faked a smile. Robin and the rest of Gotham's Titans regrouped in the living room ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Jinx had her arms around Kid Flash's neck, and Kid Flash had his hands around her waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kid Flash agreed. And with a kiss, Jinx left with the waiting Titans out of Titan's Tower to venture west. Kid Flash looked out the window for a couple of minutes. He then walked around the Tower until the clock read 10:30.

"**That's it!**" Kid Flash yelled with anger, "I need some air", and with that, he dashed out of the tower, ran across the water, and sprinted from each corner of the city. He then stopped on top of a building to stare at a billboard with a picture of a man holding a woman while staring into her eyes.

Kid Flash took out a coin and flipped it into the air, the coin spun in the light of the full moon, and while the coin spun, he thought of the time he spent with Jinx eating at a fancy restaurant.

_Kid Flash waited outside Gotham's number one restaurant; he had a black tuxedo and smelled fresh, but he kept on the yellow mask he wears with his costume. He looked around, and then he stared at his watch while quickly tapping his foot._

_"Hi" Kid Flash looked up from his watch to find Jinx standing in front of him with a short indigo dress which glimmered in the moonlight. He blushed for a second, and then took Jinx's hand, kissed it, and walked inside the restaurant with her._

_"You look beautiful tonight" Kid Flash said to Jinx as they sat at a table near the window._

_"Thank you" Jinx said, as the light of the full moon shined through the window and cause the dress to glimmer beautifully, even Jinx's eyes glimmered every time she blink. Kid Flash reaches over the table to kiss Jinx._

He caught the coin as it fell, but instead of opening his fist and looking at the coin, he first clenched his fist for about three seconds, then he threw the coin at the billboard in which landed in the picture of the woman's eye. Kid Flash looked at the eye of the woman, the coin glimmered in the moonlight. He then dashed towards the tower, knowing he made up his mind.


	4. A little warm up Stay out of the light

The next day, Dr. Light was found attacking an electronics' store in the mall. He was absorbing electronic energy from any device through thin tubes that connected with his suit. The only people that were left in the store were Dr. Light and a teenage girl with brown hair in a ponytail.

"Crud, first it was the movie rental store, and then it was the clothing store, now I can't even get a decent paycheck from a nerd's store," The girl said to herself while hiding behind the counter, "It's always the villains that make me lose my job."

"Blaming your poor service on me?" Dr. Light appeared staring down at the girl from over the counter.

"N-n-n-n-no…" The girl stammered. Dr. Light was then thrown back by getting hit in the head with a basketball.

"Can't you just leave the girl in peace, she has a job to do," Kid Flash appeared by the entrance, then he looked at the mess around him, "And overtime as well."

"You can joke all you want, I quit" The girl said to Kid Flash right before exiting the store in a hurry. Dr. Light got up and popped the basketball in anger.

"Dang, man; that cost me a lot from across the mall" Kid Flash joked.

"Now you will feel my wrath" Dr. Light pointed his hands toward Kid Flash and a beam of light shot out from his hands and caused an explosion where Kid Flash stood. When the smoke cleared, Kid Flash was gone.

"Well that was off" Dr. Light turned around and found Kid Flash sitting in a computer chair while eating a hot dog.

"Second try" Dr. Light raised his hands again.

"No chance" Kid Flash dashed around Dr. Light in a circle until he was found tide up in a large bunch of cables.

"You under estimate me" Dr. Light said. Within seconds a bright light emitted from him. He was now found hovering in mid air along with his suit glowing a bright light.

"…wow!" Kid Flash said, right before dashing into the mall, along with Dr. Light following him.

"Where, oh where, can that roadrunner be?" Dr. Light was blasting corners of the mall, "Come out if you are man enough."

"I'm actually still a teenager," Kid Flash shot a blast of water from a large fire hose, and with that send Dr. Light beaming into the mall's water fountain; the suit then gave off a large electrical feedback and shocked Dr. Light with a large amount of electricity, "Hence the name 'Kid Flash', Doc."

The Gotham city police showed up to arrest Dr. Light as Kid Flash dashed off. One officer found a note on Dr. Light's suit which read '_Careful with the suit, it may still give a feedback -Kid Flash_'.

"That should do it; It's time I head back for Titan's Tower," Kid Flash hesitated to dash to the tower before he noticed a sale for an All-you-can-eat buffet down the street, "Right after I get something to eat" and with that Kid Flash dashed toward the restaurant.

"Little Flash loves to eat," Catgirl purred to herself as she watched Kid Flash from on top of a building, "I'll meet you at home."


	5. Decision and a cat fight

An hour after the attack at the mall caused by Dr. Light, Catgirl made it to Titan's Tower. Once again she dropped into the living room without setting off the alarm system.

"You know, we have a door" Kid Flash was leaning on the wall a few feet away from where Catgirl stood.

"What, and get caught?" Catgirl stood facing Kid Flash with a wicked smile.

"I know a few cats that use the front door begging for milk" Kid Flash joked.

"Well _I'm _begging for _you,_" Catgirl walked over to him, "Did you make your decision?" She pushed up against him.

"Yeah" Kid Flash answered, "And the milk you're offering is too sour" He pushed Catgirl away.

"Is that final?" Catgirl asked with a serious face.

"Yes" Kid Flash answered also with a serious face.

"Fine…**Die!**" Catgirl whipped out her whip and lashed it at Kid Flash, who caught the whip with his right hand; then he pull back to twirl Catgirl as if retrieving a yo-yo. She was tide up in her own whip, which was funny to Kid Flash. Catgirl jumped back on top of the sofa, flicked out claws made of steel, and ripped through the whip.

"Didn't see that coming" Kid Flash was shocked. Catgirl dived at him with her claws first; before she hit the floor, Kid Flash dashed to the other side of the room. She reached into her pocket and took out three marbles, she quickly through them at Kid Flash the second he blinked; the marble's caused an explosion of smoke.

"Can you see?" Catgirl asked. Before Kid Flash could answer, he felt a number of sharp claws slash against his face; he was then pushed back against the back of the sofa. When the smoke cleared, Kid Flash dashed out of the way when Catgirl came in for another attack, which she missed and slashed the sofa.

"I'm not paying for that," Kid Flash joked again before he was chased around the tower. Next thing Kid Flash knew, he was tangled up in Cyborg's room, in a large pile of cables from Cyborg's computer, "Well this looks familiar" Kid Flash joked.

"So young and so cute" Catgirl flicked her claws.

"Can't we talk about this" Kid Flash began to sweat, which started to hurt the scratch on his face.

"Sorry, but no" Catgirl raised her claws, and before she could strike, purple electricity surging from the nearby computer shocked her and send her flying against the wall.

"Don't you dare lay a claw on him" Jinx appeared standing near the room entrance.

"So you're the witch" Catgirl hissed. Jinx had anger in her eyes.

"Can someone help me out?" Kid Flash sat in the background. Catgirl pounced and try to attack; Jinx snapped her fingers and the cables on Kid Flash released him and tide up Catgirl, who landed on the floor afterwards, "Thanks" Kid Flash was relieved. Catgirl stood up and walked over to Jinx still tide up.

"You crazy bi-…" Catgirl was cut short by the slap Jinx gave her; she snapped her fingers and a rolling computer chair rolled quickly and pushed Catgirl against the window, "You and your boyfriend are-…" yet again Catgirl was cut off; Jinx raised her hand and released a powerful hex force to send Catgirl crashing through the window.

"……..wow" Kid Flash said in the background. Jinx and Kid Flash walk to the window and looked outside. They found no trace of Catgirl anywhere.

"Poor baby" Jinx gently traced the scratches on Kid Flashes face with her hand. She kissed him, and then she looked into his eyes.

"I love you" Kid Flash said right before going into a kiss which lasted five minutes. The Gotham Titans stood outside the room entrance watching what was going on, including Beast Boy who was eating popcorn.

**END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. It would mean alot if you review. Thanks.**


End file.
